Kimiiro (Rainbow)
by ashaibara
Summary: Dia adalah pemuda yang sering aku temui di kala hujan. Dan seperti hujan juga, dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, hanya meninggalkan jejak basah di dadaku.


_**Park Chanyeol.**_

Aku selalu melihatnya saat hujan turun. Haiiro-kun. Pemuda abu-abu. Aku menyebutnya begitu. Karena dia selalu mengenakan barang-barang dengan warna yang sama. Abu-abu. Mungkin itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Dan ciri khasnya itu selalu bertepatan dengan hujan turun, seolah menyiratkan kalau suasana hatinya sama kelabunya dengan cuaca kala itu.

Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di tempat itu dengan kedua tangan menggenggam payung dan mengenakan mantel hujan transparan menutupi tubuhnya. Dia tidak menoleh ke arah lain. Dan hanya mengamati rinai hujan yang turun di depannya.

Aku tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu.

Yang aku tahu, pemuda itu selalu ada di sana saat hujan turun. Seolah menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang tidak pernah datang.

Dan hanya aku yang datang.

Si "Dewa Hujan" yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Kami berdua hanya terdiam di tempat itu.

Sama-sama menunggu sesuatu. Tapi bukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

 _ **Byun Baekhyun.**_

Aku tidak pernah menyukai namaku karena dua hal. Pertama, karena dari pengucapan dan bentuknya saja sudah kelihatan aneh sekali. Baek Hyun. Itu terdengar seperti kata 100 won kalau kau mengucapkan dengan cepat sekali. Dan yang kedua, sejak aku menyadari bahwa namaku sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kepribadianku. Semua orang selalu mengatakan dengan penuh bahagia bahwa aku mungkin ditakdirkan akan menjadi seorang yang sukses dan bahagia di masa depan, dengan kehidupan penuh warna. Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku hanyalah pemuda biasa. Hidupku juga biasa. Bahkan mungkin terdengar sangat klise. Tidak berwarna.

Bagiku, warna indah itu tidak ada.

Hanya abu-abu, hitam dan putih.

Aku sangat menyukai hujan. Mengamati rinainya yang jatuh ke tanah dan menikmati aroma khas hujan yang menyegarkan. Bau tanah basah yang memenuhi seluruh udara di sekitarku, membawa kesenangan tersendiri dalam dadaku. Dibanding menantikan hujan reda untuk bisa melihat pelangi, aku lebih suka menantikan turunnya hujan.

Sebut aku aneh. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Lalu aku melihatnya. Seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku yang selalu datang bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan. Anak laki-laki tinggi dengan kuping lebar yang mengingatkanku pada tokoh peri nakal di cerita dongeng.

Aku tidak mengenalnya.

Tapi anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu selalu datang ke tempat ini saat hujan turun.

Aku menyebutnya sebagai Ame- _san._ Yang artinya Tuan Hujan.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol baru saja menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya di pinggir pematang sawah yang dekat dengan sungai dan menatap langit mendung di atasnya. Dia mengusap peluh keringat di lehernya dan menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan cuaca akhir-akhir ini. Baru pagi tadi dia berangkat ke sekolah dengan riang karena matahari bersinar dengan cerah sekali. Dia berangkat sekolah dengan kepala penuh rencana yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Setelah pulang dari sekolahnya, Chanyeol sudah berencana akan bertanding sepakbola dengan teman-teman sekolahnya setelah selesai membantu ayahnya beres-beres barang dagangannya di toko sayur yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sekolah Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari sekolah yang tidak ternama, yang tidak pernah muncul dalam majalah dan surat kabar manapun. Hanya sekolah SMP biasa, di pinggiran kota Pohang. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol dan teman-teman sebayanya. Selama tidak ada larangan untuk bermain sepakbola di lapangan kecil yang terletak di samping pematang sawah ini.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku rasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan," sebuah suara muncul di samping Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh gemuk seumurannya, dengan keringat yang membasahi dahi dan lehernya, bernapas dengan susah payah seraya menghapus peluh di dahinya berulang kali. Dia adalah Kim Ki Bum, teman sekelas Chanyeol.

"Padahal tadi pagi cuacanya cerah sekali," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kecewa.

Seseorang muncul lagi di samping Ki Bum. Dua anak laki-laki berpakaian kumal dan bertubuh sama-sama gempal. Dibandingkan Chanyeol dan Ki Bum (yang seragamnya sudah tidak serapi saat mereka berangkat sekolah tadi pagi) dua anak laki-laki yang baru datang itu lebih tampak berantakan. Mereka adalah dua orang teman sekelas Chanyeol yang sangat dekat sampai semua orang mengira kalau mereka berdua adalah saudara. Lee Seungyoon dan Song Seunghyun. Mereka berdua itu seperti saudara kembar. Saking dekatnya, mereka selalu mengerjakan apapun bersama, pergi ke manapun bersama, sifat mereka juga hampir mirip, bahkan mereka menyukai orang yang sama di kelas. Mereka sama-sama punya postur tubuh yang tidak begitu tinggi dengan gaya rambut yang sama. Kebiasaan buruk mereka selain membuat onar di kelas adalah sama-sama membuat repot orang lain dengan pertanyaan tidak penting yang harusnya tidak mereka tanyakan.

"Jadi kita akan ke mana?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Pulang. Mau ke mana lagi?" sahut Chanyeol, menahan kekesalan.

"Tapi bukankah kita harusnya bertanding dengan kakak kelas?" kali ini Seunghyun yang bertanya. Chanyeol mendengus keras seraya menunjuk langit di atas mereka. Mendung sudah semakin menggelap dan mulai terdengar gemuruh dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol sudah bisa mencium bau tanah basah dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera pulang. Aku tidak mau kena marah ibuku lagi gara-gara baju seragamku yang basah. Dua hari yang lalu aku sudah kena omel karena baju seragam kehujanan saat pulang sekolah," kata Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau para senior itu mengatai kita pengecut kalau kita tidak datang?" tanya Seungyoon dengan wajah takut.

"Hah! Aku lebih takut kena marah ibuku daripada dikatai pengecut oleh mereka. Kalau kalian masih ingin main, kalian pergi saja. Aku mau pulang," ujar Chanyeol keras kepala seraya mulai kembali mengayuh sepedanya lagi.

Ki Bum angkat bahu melihat ke arah dua temannya yang lain, sebelum akhirnya ikut mengayuh sepedanya dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berpisah dengan Ki Bum di tikungan yang berada di samping toko sayur dekat pos polisi yang tidak dijaga dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya sendirian. Dia harus segera sampai rumah sebelum hujan turun. Padahal rumahnya masih dua blok dari sini. Saat dia melewati koban yang tidak dijaga itu, tetes-tetes hujan sudah mulai turun. Chanyeol mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya saat gerimis sudah mulai semakin lebat.

'Sial. Aku akan kena marah _omma_ lagi setelah ini,' batinnya.

Chanyeol sudah mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga agar bisa cepat sampai rumah sebelum hujan benar-benar turun. Tapi hujan sudah mulai turun dengan lebat begitu dia melewati koban itu. Chanyeol mendesis kesal dan akhirnya membalikkan sepedanya ke arah koban lagi.

Dia menaruh sepedanya dengan asal di depan teras pos penjagaan itu dan segera berteduh di bawah teras koban.

Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang juga ikut berlari ke arah yang sama dengannya. Dan bertepatan dengan sampainya Chanyeol di pos polisi itu, orang itu juga sudah berdiri di sana.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak memperhatikannya. Dia terlalu disibukkan dengan penyesalannya karena melempar sepeda barunya begitu saja di atas tanah dan membiarkannya kehujanan seperti itu. Dia memang tidak akan dimarahi ibunya karena baju seragamnya basah kuyup, tapi dia pasti akan dimarahi karena membiarkan sepeda barunya kehujanan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Chanyeol merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri dalam hati.

Lalu dia mendengar suara bersin di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara.

Dia melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di sana, lengkap dengan seragam SMP dengan lambang salah satu sekolah yang bukan sekolah Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat rambut hitam gelapnya yang sedikit basah karena hujan. Pemuda itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya dan sibuk membersit hidungnya dengan sapu tangan berwarna abu-abu di tangannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek dan kecil darinya itu dengan jelas, karena pemuda itu hanya menatap ke depan, tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, seolah dia adalah makhluk tidak kelihatan.

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, pemuda itu membuka tas ransel yang dijinjingnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam. Sebuah payung berwarna hitam yang dilipat dengan rapi. Pemuda itu membuka payung itu dengan lebar-lebar. Dan masih tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, pemuda itu pergi dari tempat itu, menerjang hujan deras dengan payung berwarna hitam itu. Berjalan membelakangi Chanyeol, yang entah kenapa masih menatap punggung pemuda itu berjalan sampai menghilang di belokan tak jauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Hujan di musim panas adalah suatu hal yang biasa bagi Chanyeol dan semua orang di Korea. Hujan seolah menjadi penghilang rasa dahaga setelah semua orang merasakan panas berkepanjangan yang menyiksa. Tapi turun hujan di sepanjang hari di musim panas adalah suatu hal yang tidak biasa, kecuali kalau itu sudah hampir memasuki musim gugur.

Tapi ini adalah pertengahan musim panas.

Dan aneh rasanya melihat hujan turun sepanjang hari seperti ini.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang seraya menatap langit di atasnya yang berwarna kelabu dan sedang mengguyurkan air hujan yang tidak berhenti sejak dia pulang sekolah tadi. Padahal hari Minggu yang lalu, saat Ki Bum menelponnya untuk memintanya datang ke lapangan, Chanyeol menolaknya karena hujan. Tapi Ki Bum bilang tidak turun hujan di rumahnya.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa hujan seolah selalu mengikutinya.

Sejak dia lahir.

Dia lahir di hari berhujan yang lebat dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Dan kini, ke manapun dia pergi (apalagi di saat musim berhujan begini) akan selalu turun hujan.

Semua orang memanggilnya "Dewa Hujan", karena tempat yang selalu dia datangi, hampir semuanya akan turun hujan.

Mungkin itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol maupun orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi bisa berarti juga kemalangan. Karena dia selalu tidak punya kesempatan bermain dengan teman-temannya kalau hari berhujan seperti ini. Dengan alasan klise, Chanyeol gampang terkena penyakit. Tubuhnya rentan penyakit kalau sudah terkena air hujan. Itulah anehnya. Hujan sama sekali tidak bersahabat untuk tubuhnya.

"Kau berhasil, Ki Bum!" seru Chanyeol keras seraya mengacak rambut anak laki-laki bertubuh tambun itu dengan gemas. Semua temannya yang ada di lapangan itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kita masih ada pertandingan sungguhan minggu depan," ujar salah seorang kakak kelas yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Dia adalah Kim Jun. Anak kelas 3, yang juga adalah kapten sepakbola sekolah mereka.

"Ah, benar juga," sahut salah seorang teman Chanyeol dengan raut wajah tertekuk.

"Makanya kita perlu banyak berlatih sebelum hari itu tiba. Kalian tentunya tidak mau kalah lagi oleh sekolahan yang lain 'kan? Sekolah kita sudah tertinggal jauh dari sekolah-sekolah yang lain. Jangan sampai kita menyia-nyiakan semangat masa muda kita!" kata Jun dengan penuh semangat.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Ki Bum dan angkat bahu.

Dia dan Ki Bum segera berjalan menjauhi kerumunan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba ikut klub sepakbola saja?" tanya Ki Bum seraya mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir lapangan. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak tertarik sepakbola," sahut Chanyeol sekenanya.

Mereka berjalan ke tempat mereka memarkir sepeda mereka.

"Padahal larimu cukup kencang," kata Ki Bum.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil menendang bola dengan baik," sahut Chanyeol dengan nada sinis.

Mereka berjalan melintasi pematang dengan menuntun sepeda mereka.

"Untung saja hari ini tidak hujan," kata Ki Bum seraya melihat ke atas.

"Hampir," ralat Chanyeol seraya ikut melihat ke atas. Mendung sudah mulai menggelayut lagi di atas mereka. Udara panas dan pengap yang sejak tadi menjebak mereka, kini sudah mulai menghilang digantikan angin dingin yang mulai bertiup menyejukkan.

"Kau tidak akan kena marah ibumu lagi kalau pulang kehujanan?" tanya Ki Bum.

"Biarkan saja," kata Chanyeol pendek.

Mereka berdua berjalan di sepanjang pematang sambil membicarakan pertandingan sepakbola yang baru saja usai. Chanyeol memuji tendangan asal-asalan Ki Bum yang akhirnya bisa membuatnya masuk ke dalam gawang. Dan mereka menertawakan Seunghyun yang celananya hampir melorot karena tidak sengaja tertarik tangan pemain lawan yang dia tendang.

Saat mereka tergelak-gelak mengingat kejadian lucu itu, sudut mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlainan arah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan sambil menuntun sepeda mereka.

Ki Bum masih terus bercerita tentang dua temannya yang hampir dihukum guru kelas mereka karena tidak mengerjakan PR Matematika yang diberikan tadi pagi, tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak begitu mendengarkannya. Matanya sibuk mengamati sosok yang sedang berjalan berseberangan arah dengannya itu.

Dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan karena tiupan angin yang membingkai wajahnya, anak laki-laki itu berjalan dengan sikapnya yang tenang. Chanyeol mengenalnya. Tidak mudah baginya untuk melupakan wajah seseorang, walaupun dia baru saja melihatnya sesekali.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan dengan menenteng plastik berukuran sedang, dan ada daun bawang yang mencuat keluar dari ujungnya. Dia mengenakan jaket tipis berwarna abu-abu, dan terlihat celana pendek yang dipakainya dengan warna yang sama dengan jaketnya. Tangannya yang satu menenteng payung hitam yang masih terlihat rapi.

Chanyeol terdiam saat langkahnya berpapasan dengan langkah anak itu. Entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan kuat yang datang dalam dirinya untuk menghentikan langkahnya saat langkahnya berpapasan dengan langkah anak laki-laki itu.

Seolah seperti ada sebuah magnet kuat yang menghubungkannya dengannya, anak laki-laki itu pun menoleh ke arahnya begitu langkahnya berpapasan dengan langkah Chanyeol.

Dan baru kali ini, Chanyeol benar-benar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Anak laki-laki itu mempunyai wajah mungil dan sorot mata tajam yang menatapnya dengan tidak ramah. Bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang imut dan tampak seperti seorang anak perempuan di mata Chanyeol. Memang tidak sopan, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Dengan sorot mata tajam dan seolah menghujam, anak itu hanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas. Sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada jalan di depannya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam begitu anak laki-laki itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Dia berusaha menahan keinginan kuat untuk menoleh ke belakang karena Ki Bum sudah berseru padanya untuk segera bergegas.

Hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun dan dengan perlahan-lahan membasahi jalanan kering di depan mereka. Chanyeol dengan segera naik ke sepedanya dan mengayuhnya kuat-kuat, mengejar Ki Bum yang sudah lebih dulu mengayuh sepedanya. Dia mengabaikan rasa penasarannya pada anak laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya dan memilih untuk segera pulang.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun berlari tergesa-gesa menuju halte bus yang terletak di pinggir jalan raya itu dengan seragam dan sepatunya yang sudah basah oleh hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyiapkan payung dan mentelnya sejak dia keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya tadi. Dan membuatnya lagi-lagi harus mencari tempat berteduh untuk membuka mantel dan payungnya.

Baekhyun berpikir hujan tidak akan turun secepat dan selebat ini semenjak dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah tadi. Langit masih cerah sekali dan matahari masih bersinar sangat terik dan menyengat. Jadi dia berpikir kalau hujan tidak akan turun hari ini.

Tapi kenyatannya, begitu dia sudah tiba beberapa kilometer dari rumahnya, hujan malah turun dengan deras sekali.

Baekhyun mengibaskan air hujan yang mulai merembes ke seragamnya.

'Ah, sial. Padahal aku baru mencucinya kemarin. Besok sudah harus ganti lagi,' batinnya kesal.

Saat remaja itu menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahinya yang juga basah, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan saat itulah dia menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian di tempat ini.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sepasang mata hitam yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

Anak laki-laki itu dengan sikap gugup segera mengalihkan pandang ke jalanan di depannya yang sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Dan seperti biasanya, dia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan mengeluarkan mantel dan payung dari dalam tasnya.

Baekhyun tahu siapa pemilik sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya (atau mungkin lebih muda sedikit) yang beberapa hari ini sering dijumpainya dengan tidak sengaja di tempat ini, berdiri di sana dengan tangan menenteng tas sekolahnya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal anak laki-laki itu. Tapi dia mengenal wajahnya.

Entah suatu kebetulan atau memang disengaja, tapi anak laki-laki itu selalu muncul di hadapannya saat hujan turun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mencari alasan kenapa pertemuan mereka di hari berhujan itu bisa disengaja. Mereka sama-sama tidak saling kenal. Jadi tidak mungkin pertemuan itu disengaja.

Baekhyun akhirnya menarik kesimpulan kalau ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.

Dia sudah selesai mengenakan mantel hujannya yang menutupi sampai mata kakinya. Dia melihat derai hujan lebat di jalanan di depannya untuk beberapa saat. Tangannya sudah siap membuka payung yang dibawanya dan kembali menerjang hujan lebat di depannya. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menahannya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Kehilangan sebuah payung tidak masalah 'kan?

Dia bisa membelinya yang baru lagi besok.

"Pakai saja payungku. Ibumu pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah," ujar Baekhyun kemudian, seraya menyodorkan payungnya yang masih terlipat rapi di tangannya kepada pemuda itu.

Awalnya anak laki-laki itu hanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap payung yang disodorkan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Musim panas kali ini sering turun hujan. Jadi lain kali jangan lupa bawa payung lagi," ujar Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan payung itu pada anak laki-laki itu.

Pemuda itu mengerjap sekali begitu payung itu disodorkan padanya dengan sedikit paksaan. Mau tidak mau dia menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Baekhyun segera pergi dari tempat itu setelah menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung mantel dan dengan setengah berlari, dia menerobos hujan lebat yang langsung membuat badannya serasa dilempari dengan puluhan kerikil. Baekhyun tahu dia pasti terlihat seperti orang aneh tadi. Tiba-tiba memberikan payungnya pada orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Tapi dia mengenalnya. Setidaknya, mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali sebelum ini. Lagipula sepertinya anak laki-laki itu tidak punya payung karena setiap hujan turun, dia berteduh dan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan payung maupun mantelnya. Baekhyun tidak punya maksud lain. Melainkan hanya ingin membantu anak itu tiba di rumahnya dan tidak membuat ibunya menunggu di rumah dengan cemas. Orang tua mana yang tidak akan cemas kalau anaknya belum pulang ke rumah di tengah hujan deras seperti ini?

Baekhyun segera mengusir pikiran tentang pemuda itu dan berjalan pulang dengan cepat-cepat.

.

.

.

Memasuki musim gugur terakhir di tahun ini. Baekhyun berharap dia bisa melihat salju pertama tahun ini. Karena seumur hidup dia selalu ketinggalan momen melihat salju pertama di musim dingin. Salju pertama selalu turun saat tengah malam saat dia sudah tidur atau pagi hari saat dia belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Maka tahun ini, Baekhyun berharap akan melihat salju pertamanya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang special dari melihat salju pertama. Bukankah salju akan turun setiap tahun? Kenapa harus menunggu salju pertama? Bukankah kau akan melihatnya sepanjang musim dingin ini?

Entahlah.

Pagi ini Baekhyun berdiri di peron stasiun sambil menunggu bibinya yang akan datang dari Seoul untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya selama beberapa hari. Bibinya itu adalah adik ibunya yang usianya hanya terpaut lima tahun dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memanggilnya Ji Ho _noona,_ karena dia tidak mau dipanggil bibi. Itu kedengaran terlalu tua untuknya, katanya. Meskipun masih muda, tapi dia sudah menerbitkan beberapa manga dan sekarang menjadi editor di salah satu penerbitan.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada dipasang di salah satu sudut stasiun.

Sudah pukul sepuluh.

Padahal tadi janjinya jam sepuluh sudah sampai di sini.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal seraya kembali menatap sekelilingnya.

Dia merapatkan syal musim dinginnya yang berwarna abu-abu untuk menutupi lehernya. Lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada jaket musim dingin karena dia lupa mengenakan kaos tangannya. Rambut hitam lurusnya disembunyikan ke dalam topi rajut yang berwarna sama dengan syalnya, dan itu membuatnya menjadi lebih hangat.

Angin musim dingin sudah mulai berhembus di sekelilingnya.

Udara menjadi lebih dingin akhir-akhir ini.

Dan hidung Baekhyun mulai mencium bau semangka di kejauhan.

Kata orang-orang, bau musim dingin sama dengan bau semangka. Jadi saat hidung kita mulai mencium bau manis semangka di kejauhan, itu artinya salju pertama akan turun.

Baekhyun angkat bahu. Dia tidak terlalu percaya dengan itu. Karena banyak sekali bau di sekitarnya. Dan dia tidak bisa membedakan bau semangka itu seperti apa.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh bunyi panjang yang memekakan telinga dari kejauhan. Dia terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh ke asal suara.

Dari gerbong tempat dia menunggu, tampaklah sebuah kereta api melaju dengan sedikit melambat ke arahnya. Di arah yang bersebarangan, tampak juga kereta api lain yang mulai melambat.

Dari pengumuman yang disuarakan menggunakan pengeras suara di atasnya, memberitahukan kalau kereta dari Seoul sudah sampai. Dan kereta yang menuju ke Seoul akan kembali melaju beberapa saat lagi.

Baekhyun mundur ke belakang saat kereta dari Seoul berhenti dengan perlahan di depan peron tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Pintu kompartemen kereta terbuka di masing-masing sisi begitu kereta itu sudah benar-benar berhenti. Beberapa orang keluar dari kereta itu dengan bergerombol.

Baekhyun sibuk mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, mencari wajah bibinya di antara puluhan orang yang baru saja keluar dari kereta itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan wajah bibinya. Dia berjalan menyusuri kereta dan melihat di setiap kompartemen. Siapa tahu bibinya ketiduran dan tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Tapi sampai di ujung kereta, dia masih belum menemukan wajah bibinya.

Hingga sampai akhirnya perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan pada peron di seberangnya. Ke arah kereta lain yang akan menuju ke Seoul sebentar lagi. Baekhyun berdiri di sana dengan sedikit tercenung.

Di peron seberang, dia bisa melihat anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu sedang berdiri di sana sendirian. Dengan dua buah koper di dekat kakinya. Seorang anak laki-laki seusianya, berambut hitam dan bermata hitam kelam.

Laki-laki itu tidak memperhatikannya dan sedang disibukkan dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Wajah tampannya sedikit menunduk mengamati sesuatu di tangannya.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana saat pintu kompartemen kereta di peron seberang terbuka dan mesin kereta sudah mulai dinyalakan. Lalu tidak menunggu waktu lama, anak laki-laki itu naik kereta itu dan menghilang bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu kereta itu.

Anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu melihatnya dari dalam kaca jendela kereta api. Dan kedua matanya tampak sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri di seberang peron. Mereka berdua hanya bertatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sampai kereta yang ditumpangi anak itu mulai bergerak perlahan.

Baekhyun masih berdiri diam di sana, melihat kereta itu berjalan melewatinya, keluar dari peron mengikuti jalur kereta. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia merasakan seperti ada sebuah lobang besar tiba-tiba menganga di dalam dirinya. Dia merasakan ada yang direnggut paksa darinya saat melihat kereta itu menghilang dengan membawa pergi anak laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun masih mengamati kereta yang mulai menjauh itu dalam diam.

"Tuan Hujan" itu telah pergi.

Dia sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Baekhyun sejak hari di mana dia meminjamkan payung itu padanya. Sejak itulah Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu berteduh di sana sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Dan sejak saat itu juga, hujan jarang turun dengan deras. Berbeda dengan saat anak laki-laki itu ada di sana.

Dan sekarang, dia sudah pergi bersamaan dengan datangnya musim dingin tahun ini.

"Baekhyunie! Kau pasti menunggu Bibi-mu ini!"

Suara keras seseorang terdengar di belakangnya, dan itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun terkejut sampai dia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Bibinya sedang berjalan dengan tergesa ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku tadi langsung pergi ke toilet. Dingin sekali, kau tahu?" ujar Ji Ho _noona_ seraya merapatkan topi rajutnya. Rambut pendeknya terlihat mencuat berantakan di sela-sela topi rajutnya yang warna coklatnya sudah terlihat usang.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menunggu lama? Wah, Bibi hampir ketiduran tadi di kereta. Tapi untunglah. Karena hari ini salju pertama turun, Bibi tidak jadi tidur," kata Ji Ho.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kepada bibinya.

"Benarkah?" katanya dengan nada setengah berseru.

Ji Ho mengangguk.

Baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan bibinya dan mengajaknya segera keluar dari stasiun itu. Dia ingin segera melihat salju pertama tahun ini.

Mungkin juga, itu bisa mendinginkan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba memanas tanpa alasan yang jelas beberapa saat yang lalu begitu melihat anak laki-laki tak dikenalnya itu pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Meninggalkan dirinya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Lanjut tidak, ya?**


End file.
